Quidditch
by SofiaWeasley
Summary: -¡Te lo dije!¡Karl Wood solo piensa en Quidditch! Come Quidditch, respira Quidditch y ama solamente al Quidditch.-le reprocha su mejor amiga, mientras sonríe con arrogancia. Porque Molly Weasley ll sabe que Karl Wood nunca se fijara en ella


Molly caminaba con paso furioso por los desolados pasillos. La luz de luna iluminaba tenuemente su cabello rojo fuego. Sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas de la furia. Cuando llegó a su árbol favorito frente al lago, lágrimas de ira comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Pero ella no se iba a permitir llorar. No por él. Al escuchar unos pasos apresurados, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y aparenta normalidad. Cuando se da la vuelta, Karl Wood la mira con confusión. Traía el cabello revuelto y respiraba agitadamente por la carrera.

-¡Molls! ¿Qué sucedió?

Estuvo a punto de decirle todo. De gritarle que era un idiota obsesionado con el Quidditch. Pero lo pensó mejor.

-Me acorde de algo importante que tenía que hacer. Debo irme.-le contesta pausadamente

Se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a su habitación, le relata todo a su mejor amiga, la cual comenzó a reírse apenas finalizo el relato.

-¡Te lo dije!¡Karl Wood solo piensa en Quidditch! Come Quidditch, respira Quidditch y ama solamente al Quidditch.-le reprocha, mientras sonríe con arrogancia.

-Lo sé. No voy a conseguir que se fije en mí.

Ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron profundamente. Al despertarse, Molly recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Ambos estaban hablando animadamente en el sector más apartado de la biblioteca, y en un momento, habían estado a punto de besarse. Pero cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para unir sus labios, él se separó bruscamente y le dijo con torpeza

-Es muy tarde, debo irme. Tengo que terminar de planear algunas tácticas para el partido de mañana.

Ella, enfurecida, tomo sus libros y salió de allí con la cabeza bien alto. Cuando se alejó del campo visual de Wood, salió corriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hoy era el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Molly se preparó junto a Victorie, y antes de salir, se enrosco la bufanda con los colores de su casa. Al llegar al campo, se encontraron con las típicas odiseas escarlata y esmeralda. Ya ubicadas en unos asientos, comenzó el partido. Los jugadores de Gryffindor hicieron su entrada al campo de Quidditch.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Gryffindor! Su capitán, Karl Wood, busca alcanzar la copa en su último año en Hogwarts.- anuncio la comentarista, Lina Jordan, de segundo año.

Molly siente una opresión en el pecho al pensar que este año él se ira, y ella tendrá que quedarse otro año más. Él saluda al público con una sonrisa que hace suspirar a más de una, ella incluida.

Comienza el partido. Ella está muy nerviosa. Estos partidos suelen ser muy agresivos y casi nunca se juega limpio. Lo que más teme es que alguno de sus compañeros resulte herido. Luego de unos minutos de partido, Molly siente como alguien la toma del brazo y la empuja, hasta quedar de frente al partido, en un lugar apartado en las gradas. Delante de ella se encontraba Ryan Milton, su ex novio, un chico alto y fornido de último curso. Aprovechando el tumulto, él la obliga a acercarse aún más a él. Apoya una de sus manos en su espalda pretendiendo seguir más abajo, e intenta besarla. Cuando faltan pocos centímetros, Molly alcanza a ver a una Quaffle venir rápidamente hacia Milton. Cuando esta lo golpea, cae inconsciente. Ella, teniendo la vista despejada, logra ver a Karl, detenido en medio del aire con una sonrisa victoriosa. Justo cuando separa los labios para decirle algo a Molly, una Bludger viene a toda velocidad, y lo golpea ferozmente en la cabeza.

Karl abre pesadamente los ojos, y lo primero que ve es un techo alto y blanco. Reconoce ese techo de inmediato: está en la enfermería. Intenta incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo le recorre la cabeza al instante, que lo obliga a recostarse de nuevo. Al girar un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, consigue ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos azules que lo miran con una mezcla de furia y alivio.

-¡No sabes el susto que me diste! ¡Si no te morías, yo misma te asesinaba!-le grito Molly

A pesar de lucir extremadamente enfadada, Karl pudo jurar que se colaba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

-Cinco días.-contesta con naturalidad, mientras acomoda unos libros que hay sobre una mesa al lado de la cama.

-¿Estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo?

-Sí. Puede que seas un idiota, pero eres mi amigo.

Él se vuelve a recostar soltando un largo suspiro. Luego recuerda el partido, y le pregunta con ansiedad y temor a Molly

-¿Perdimos el partido?

Ella suelta una risa sarcástica.

-Claro, Quidditch. No te importa que estes tendido en la enfermería, ni en que estuviste cinco días inconsciente, solo te importa el Quidditch.- le recrimina furiosa.

-¿Vas a regañarme o decirme si pedimos?-le pregunta con mal humor

-Ganaron, pero solo por diez puntos.

Karl se tranquilizó, pero luego le viene a la mente la imagen de Milton intentando besar a Molly. El solo recuerdo de ese suceso, hace que cierre los puños con fuerza, hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta preocupada, mientras le obliga a relajar las manos.

-¿Milton te hizo algo?-inquiere con preocupación y celos.

-No, lo dejaste inconsciente antes de que pudiera besarme.

-¿Dónde está?-

Molly se levanta y descorre las cortinas de una cama a la izquierda de Karl. Allí estaba Milton, desmayado, con una gran venda en la cabeza.

-Despertó hace un rato, pero se volvió a dormir.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, observándolo. Karl observa a Molly unos segundos, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Ella, al darse la vuelta, tropieza y cae sobre él. Sus rostros están a muy pocos centímetros. Karl corta los pocos centímetros que los separaban, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Molly son suaves y tienen sabor a fresas. Al separarse, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y Karl, más alegre que nunca, la toma de la cintura y le susurra

-Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que llevo más de cinco minutos sin pensar en Quidditch. Deberás escribirle a mi madre contándole el milagro que has provocado Weasley.

Molly sonríe aún más, y vuelven a unir sus labios.


End file.
